Ghost By My Side
by UnleashedMagic
Summary: One-Shot/ It has been about a week and a half since Maura's death and Jane isn't taking it very well. Jane's world is collapsing and it doesn't seem like it will stop soon. (Previously called - I Dream You're Still Here)


Maura's gone after a horrific accident. Jane doesn't take it very well. Her life is crumbling and no one can stop it.

* * *

It is late at night and Jane is stumbling up her steps to her apartment. For Jane, it was just another night at the Dirty Robber drinking her pain away. She makes it into her apartment to find it the same way she had left it. Jane locks the door and looks around. After taking in everything, she walks over to the refrigerator and pulls out a beer. She opens the top but doesn't drink from it.

Then, Jane makes her way into her room. She sets the beer bottle down on the nightstand as she sits down on the bed to take off her boots. Once she has them completely off, she throws them into the closet one-by-one. The first boot lands next to one of Maura's shoe boxes. The next one hits the tail of one of Maura's dresses and falls with a thud on a shoe box.

Jane stares as she sits on the bed. She is still intoxicated from the alcohol, but not enough to forget everything. She slowly rises from the messy bed. 'Maura would be driving me crazy about this mess.' Jane thinks to herself. She can't help but smirk at the thought.

Jane slowly staggers her way to the attached bathroom to brush her teeth. 'It still smells like Maura's shampoo in here.' Jane gives off a slight smile as she thinks back to the memories that the smell brings back.

Jane opens the right draw to pull out her toothpaste. After grabbing the toothpaste, she reaches into the draw to get her toothbrush. After several minutes of brushing her teeth and looking into the mirror having memories of Maura, Jane heads back toward the bed and flops down. At first, the bed jiggles and creaks with the weight then stops. There is no second weight or creaking that should follow Jane's; and Jane almost turns to see why there is no weight or dip in the bed next to her when she remembers there won't ever be one.

Jane lies in the bed staring at the ceiling. She thinks she hears someone open the door to the bedroom, but when she lifts her head off of her pillow the door is closed, just like she had left it; and no one else is in the room. She lays her head back down and closes her eyes. Jane is nearly asleep when she thinks she hears light breathing next to her. She turns her head and her eyes fall upon a sleeping Maura. 'It can't be.' Jane thinks to herself. Jane turns her body to face Maura. She places her right hand under her head to prop herself up, and her left hand reaches over to Maura's face. Jane hesitates before she lightly rubs Maura's left cheek with her fingers.

* * *

Jane is abruptly awakened by the sunlight shining into her eyes and the sound of birds chirping on the sunny day. She slowly opens her eyes to only find an empty half of the bed. She releases a sigh before turning on her left side to look at the clock. _2:35_. Jane groans as she sits up and gets out of bed.

She walks slowly and wobbly to the bathroom. She looks straight into the mirror at her disheveled hair and make-up streaked face. The sight is very unpleasing. Jane doesn't care, though. Since she lost Maura, she has had this emptiness that hasn't been able to be replenished.

Jane stares into the mirror only to be met with dark eyes staring back at her. 'Just get through today and then we will worry about tomorrow when it comes.' Jane says to herself. She wills herself to move, but she can't. It is like she is glued to the ground. Nothing seems real anymore. It is like she is living a dream. A very bad dream. And perhaps… she is.

* * *

**Hey guys, this story idea just came to my mind randomly, and I thought I would write about it. This is supposed to be a one-shot, but if I come up with ideas to continue it, I will continue it. Also, if any of you have ideas please let me know and I may give you permission to use my story. Thank you for reading. **


End file.
